Pippin Concept Prototype
The Pippin Concept Prototype (EVT-1) is the first Pippin prototype that was shared by Apple Computer with its partners in Japan to conduct preliminary tests of the Pippin platform.Bandai Pippin Image Archive by Bryan G. Villados, The Mac Geek. 2017-04-15.Pippin Developer Newsletter No. 3-1 (Japanese), Atmark Channel. 1995-10-25. Archived 1998-05-08. EVT is an acronym for Engineering Validation Test at Apple.Renders purport to depict ‘iPhone 11’ prototypes, features three rear cameras and square camera bump by Benjamin Mayo, 9to5 Mac Accessed 2019-01-06. Hardware Constructed by Apple in a custom black box, this early prototype is more similar to a desktop Power Macintosh computer than a set top console. It has been associated with the early Power Macintosh 6100, but uses a DA-15 Mac video port instead of a HDI-45 connector. It also has a DB-25 SCSI port, 2 GeoPorts (labeled for printer and modem), left and right RCA audio ports, a composite video and port on the back. It has a headphone and standard ADB jacks on the front,(Prototype) Apple Pippin by Pierre Dandumont, Le journal du Lapin. 2013-04-26. requiring adapter dongles to test prototypes of AppleJack controllers and devices. The internal optical drive is a beta version of a CR-504 mechanism from Matsushita-Kotobuki Electronics that is found in the 4x-speed AppleCD 600e. The analog video signal is run through an interlacing filter and scaled at an 8:7 ratio for overscan on CRT television sets. Design history The internals of the system were designed in Cupertino, California by a team assembled by Eric R. Sirkin, Apple's director of Macintosh OEM products.The Mac gaming console that time forgot by Richard Moss, Ars Technica. 2018-03-24. An industrial design team worked separately on the external case design for what would become the Pippin Power Player.Mais qui a créé le design de la Pippin ? (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-03-10. Demonstration units .]] The Pippin Concept Prototype was first unveiled at MILIA '95 in Cannes in January. It was shown again by Apple at CeBIT in Hanover in March 1995.Actualité p.18 (French), SVM Mac n°62. 1995-05.Pippin by Squeeze, YouTube. 2019-01-26. It was also demonstrated by Bandai at Macworld Expo Tokyo '95 in February (where the "Pippin Power Player" brand was used) and the Tokyo Toy Show in June 1995.Macworld TV Tokyo 1995 by KandaNewsNetwork,Inc., YouTube. 2013-08-29.1995年東京おもちゃショー　オーレンジャー　ビーファイター by kbigstone, YouTube. 2013-01-19. About 10 units were sent to Bandai's Pippin development team in October 1995 to begin testing with its partners in Japan. Titles from about 20 developers were ported on these prototypes for a private launch presentation that was held on October 16 in Ebisu, Shibuya. By December 1995, their development role was filled by the Pippin Power Player prototype, which more closely matched the retail version of the Pippin Atmark console.Pippin発表会リポート (Japanese), Apple/Mac Technology Lab. 1995-10-16. A few of these prototypes found their way into auction sites and private collections years later.Apple Pippin Prototype, ASSEMblergames. 2013-03-17. Archived 2014-11-04.Apple Pippin Concept Prototype Unit 005. by Vin Desiderioscioli, Twitter. 2015-05-14. Gallery Unit #002 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 002 front.jpg|Front of Unit #002 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 002 back.jpg|Back of Unit #002 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 002 bottom.jpg|Bottom label of Unit #002 Unit No. 005 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 005 front.jpg|Front of Unit No. 005 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 005 back.jpg|Back of Unit No. 005 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 005 bottom.jpg|Bottom label of Unit 005 Unit #13 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 013 front.jpg|Front of Unit #13 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 013 back.jpg|Back of Unit #13 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 013 bottom.jpg|Bottom label of Unit #13 Pippin Concept Prototype unit 013 open.jpg|Inside opened Unit #13 Media coverage MacUser-UK 1995-03-31.jpg|Cover of MacUser (UK, March 1995) Pippin at CeBIT '95|Video from SVM Mac (Hanover, March 1995) CD-Consoles 1995-06 p31.jpg|Page 31 of CD Consoles (France, June 1995) References See also *Apple Interactive Television Box External links *Bandai Pippin Museum & Archive at The Mac Geek *Pippin ATMARK Developer Support Center (archived 2001-06-20) Category:Consoles Category:Prototypes